Way Outta Your League
by lissa-bhw
Summary: I wonder what would've happened if Kate had never left law school, and one day Tony needed a bit of legal advice... TATE eventually
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Well, I clearly own nothing, otherwise a certain person would stil be on the show, and NCIS WOULD STILL BE ON IN AUSTRALIA! (If anyone knows why it's suddenly stopped...) Actually,I lied. I own Josie Carter. Wow.

**AN:**Please review! I had awhole heap of stuff to say, but I can't be bothered, I just wanna go to bed...

* * *

**WAY OUTTA YOUR LEAGUE**

"Dammit, not again!" swore Tony Dinozzo as he slammed the letter onto his desk, looking at it with disgust.

McGee glanced over at him. "What happened?" he asked, still typing furiously on his computer.

Tony sighed. "Ever since my car got stolen, I keep getting speeding and parking bills, that no one understands aren't my fault!" he said angrily.

"Oh." Said McGee, returning to his work. He knew, from past experience, that it was safer to stay away from Tony when he was angry.

"Have you thought about getting a lawyer?" asked Josie, the blonde agent sitting in the desk opposite.

Tony shrugged. "My last lawyer moved away just after we were in court last time, but her secretary won't tell me where to. I have a feeling there's something that she's not telling me…" Tony trailed off as he noticed Josie sniggering into her paperwork. "What?" he said accusingly, glaring straight at her.

Josie shrugged. "You wonder why she won't be your lawyer anymore? You're even slower than I thought Tony."

Tony narrowed his eyes, as Josie smiled back with humour.

* * *

Josie Carter had arrived at NCIS just before McGee, and had been a welcome addition to their small team. Gibbs had liked her immediately, and looked upon her as a prodigal daughter, kind of like he did with Tony. Tony too, had liked her, and had asked her out several times, and had been refused several times, and then had finally asked her why she wouldn't go out with a guy like him. Josie had replied, grinning broadly, and watching his reaction carefully, that she 'didn't go out with guys at all.'

After they had passed over that small hiccup, they got along well, like any brother and sister would. However, that didn't mean that he would let her get away with teasing him, as she was doing now.

* * *

He continued to glare at her, until McGee broke the silent competition.

"I have a friend who could help you out," he said nervously, waiting until Tony broke his eye contact with Josie and swung around to face him.

"No way," said Tony, eyes wide, feigning misbelief.

McGee nodded, not realising that Tony was sending him up.

"Yeah, a friend of mine's a lawyer, and they owe me a favour, so…" he trailed off, watching as Tony's grin grew.

"No way," he repeated, leaning forwards. "McGee's got a friend!"

"That's one more than you Dinozzo," called Gibbs, as he passed Tony on his way to his desk, cradling a fresh cup of coffee.

Tony winced. "Way harsh, Boss," he said, before turning back to McGee.

"So, does you 'friend' have a name?" he asked, the smile still playing on his lips. "Wait, I bet I can guess. It's a guy, right? And he'll be a loser, like you, so, I dunno…" he was still thinking when McGee spoke up again, slightly annoyed.

"Actually, her name's Kate Todd, and she was not a loser," he said, almost proudly. "I should know, I went out with her."

"That confirms it," Tony whispered to Josie, who giggled girlishly. Tony's heart jumped with hope, until he reminded himself that he didn't have a chance with her.

"How old were you when you went out?" asked Josie, glancing at Tony.

McGee shrugged. "Um, I was fourteen, I think."

"How long did it last?"

McGee stopped. "Um, not very long."

"How long?" asked Tony. "Did you kiss her?"

"Once," replied McGee.

Tony shook his head. "Wasted, wasted."

* * *

McGee rolled his eyes, and attempted to go back to his work, sorry that he had ever brought up the subject of Kate. He knew that he still had a crush on her, even though he could hear his sister's voice in the back of his head. 'She's way out of your league, Timmy, way out of your league.' He silently begged Gibbs to come over and tell them to all stop talking and start working, but out of the corner of his eye, he could see Gibbs chatting to someone on the phone, most likely an old service mate.

"Soo," began Tony, cutting into McGee's silent prayer, "How'd you meet?"

McGee sighed. "She was friends with my little sister."

Tony winked. "Knew there'd be a catch somewhere."

"How old was she?" asked Josie.

Tony grinned, and McGee mumbled an answer that Tony couldn't quite pick up.

"Sorry, didn't catch that Probie."

"Ten," mumbled McGee, slightly louder.

Tony and Josie burst out laughing. "You kissed a ten year old when you were fourteen!" shrieked Tony, nearly falling out of his chair.

McGee nodded glumly, and turned back to his work. Fortunately, Gibbs had finally finished his phone conversation, and had decided that the team had work to do.

"Dinozzo! Carter!" he said, watching with a smirk as the smiles slid off their faces, and they both sat upright. "Have you finished your reports?"

"Not yet Boss," replied Tony.

"Then I suggest that you start, before I have to-" Gibbs was cut off mid sentence by the phone ringing, and both Josie and Tony were relieved when he ordered them downstairs to get the truck.

* * *

**So, if you want tosee what happens when Kate turns up and meets Tony (remember this will eventually be TATE) you gotta review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I clearly don't own anything here.. (except Josie... woohoo!) coz if I did, do you really think that I would be writing this? And that possibly, a certain person would still be alive?

**AN:** Sorry that this took so incredibly long to update! I've been slightly busy lately (slightly...) what with school. 13 days to go! And then exams...

Anyway, I know everyone said that McGee and Kate were the wrong ages, and I agree too, Kate is most likely older than him, but it's more fun this way. Just think - which is sadder (for the guy)? Kissing his little sister's friend, or his big sister's friend? I think his little sister's friend.

On with the story!

Oh wait... only two days until twilight! _sob_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2...**

"Ok, so that was officially the biggest waste of my life," announced Tony as he dumped his bag on his desk, after returning from their latest case, which had turned out to be a false alarm.

"You gonna tell Gibbs that?" asked Josie, who was following close behind.

"Tell Gibbs what?" asked McGee, coming over to join them at Tony's desk.

"Nothing," replied Tony, swinging himself onto his chair, and then turning to face both Josie and McGee.

"Tony, don't exclude McGee!" chastised a voice, coming from somewhere behind Tony. He spun around, and found Abby standing behind him, with her arms crossed, pretending to glare at him. "You're always so mean to him!"

She made her way towards McGee, and hugged him tightly, grinning as he turned a bright shade of red.

"Am not…" muttered Tony, before yelping as he received a sharp slap to the back of his head. He turned around to glare at Josie, who was smiling coyly.

"You remind me of Gibbs waaaayyyyy too much," he said.

"Is that a bad thing Dinozzo?" asked Gibbs, appearing in the bullpen suddenly. Tony jumped, and paled slightly.

"No Boss!" he replied, picking up a sheet of paper that was sitting on his desk, and scanning it quickly, in a failed attempt to seem as if he was actually working.

Gibbs chuckled, and hen turned to face Abby and McGee.

"Abbs, what're you doing down here?" he asked.

"I'm bored," she replied simply.

Gibbs nodded thoughtfully. "Take Josie out to lunch. She's actually finished all her paperwork, and I've got no work for you…"

Gibbs was cut off by a whine from Tony. "What about me?" he asked

Gibbs turned around and fixed his eyes on Tony. "Were you invited?" he asked.

Tony shook his head. "No but…"

"Have you finished your work?"

There was a silence, and Gibbs nodded.

"Josie, Abby, take an hour. Tony can finished his paperwork, and McGee can fix my goddamn computer." He turned to glare at it. "The clicky thing's not working again."

* * *

"The clicky thing?" asked McGee several minutes later, as Tony leant back in his chair, his feet resting comfortably on his desk. 

"I'm thinking maybe the mouse, Probie," he replied, and McGee nodded.

He quickly set to work, the whole time conscious that he was under the scrutiny of Tony. He finally screwed up enough courage, and asked Tony why he was watching him.

"Can I help you with something Tony?" he asked politely.

Tony nodded. "Yeah," he replied. "Your lawyer friend. Katie whatsit."

"Kate Todd," corrected McGee, wishing he'd never mentioned her name.

"Yeah, that's it. Do you reckon you can get onto her for me? Because the traffic authority is threatening to take away my license."

Tony winced, and McGee rolled his eyes.

"I'll call her when I've fixed this, okay?"

Tony nodded, and McGee went back to fixing the mouse. That is, until he became aware of a repeated taping noise, that was getting louder with every tap.

He looked up, and found that Tony was sitting at his desk, tapping a pen against the edge. It sounded like some sort of tune, although McGee couldn't pick it.

"Don't you have work to do?" he asked.

Tony shook his head. "I'm waiting for you, Probie," he replied, grinning.

McGee sighed. He knew that until he called Kate, Tony wouldn't stop bugging him.

"Okay," he said, "I'll call her now."

* * *

McGee picked up the phone nervously, and searched through his phonebook until he found the entry he was looking for. Not that he didn't know Kate's number off by heart, but he couldn't let Tony know that, and he could see Tony watching out of the corner of his eye. He slowly dialled, and waited for someone to pick up on the other end. 

"Kate Todd?"

McGee inhaled sharply.

"Um, hello, it's um, Tim McGee…" he stuttered, painfully aware of Tony's presence.

"Timmy! Hi!" came the cheerful reply. "How are you?"

"Um, well," he said. "I work for NCIS now, but you might have heard that from Louise…"

"She might have mentioned it."

There was an awkward pause, until Kate spoke again.

"So, I haven't heard from you in ages, what's the special occasion?"

"Um, actually, one of the guys I work with needs some help legally, and I thought maybe you could give him some advice."

"Sure," replied Kate. "What's his problem?"

McGee glanced nervously at Tony, who had his eyebrows raised in McGee's direction, if that was even possible.

"Something about a stolen car; he keeps getting speeding fines and parking tickets, I'm not really sure."

"Okay, can I organise a time to meet with him?"

"Hang on," sad McGee, turning t Tony. "When can you meet her?"

Tony shrugged. "Now?" he said.

McGee frowned. "She's very busy…"

Tony shrugged. "Figure something out Probie."

McGee uncovered the phone.

"He says he's free now."

Kate laughed, "Okay. Probie now, is it?"

McGee blushed. "Um… yeah… wait, no…" he stuttered.

"Sorry," said Kate, still giggling slightly. "I'll meet him in ten minutes?" she confirmed.

McGee agreed, and fixed an address, before quickly hanging up. Before he could even turn around, Tony was already at his desk.

"Why'd you blush?" he asked. "I didn't even know men could blush."

"She heard you," whispered McGee.

"Heard me what?"

"Say Probie."

Tony laughed. "I like this girl already."

* * *

Sorry it's so short! But if you wanna know what happens when Tony and Kate meet, and how McGee will react to it all... 

**Please review!**


End file.
